Dangerous Liaisons Part I of Genesis
by gshsgvdjsgjdhssbddbhs
Summary: The year is 1789, France. The beginning of the French Revolution. The Doctor 10th and Rose stumble across a murder scene which holds many secrets.Set after my fanfic Palaver in Time though it is not essential to the story. UPDATED 1001
1. Prologue

**Hey guys it's MOI! Thanks for all your reviews for the last story and now I'm writing a brand new one. It's century in France 1789 so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own The Doctor, Rose or the TARDIS. I do own the majority of characters in the story.**

"Madame," Louis Theréson said as a woman was approaching him in the Garden of Versailles.

"Monsieur, these night time visits are becoming very frequent." The woman said.

It was night, but the moon was full and gave out some light. Louis watched his mistress approach. She was dressed very beautifully, and her face was heavenly in his opinion. Her skin was very clear and her make-up suited her perfectly. On her way down a few heads had turned in her direction.

"It is the only way we can see each other," Louis said and held her hands. They were soft and her nails were perfect. They had both been seeing each other now for two years. They met at a social event in Versailles, and he instantly fell for her. To him, Marie Orléans was an angel sent down from heaven. They both sat down on the bench in the gardens. They were quite a distance away from the Palace of Versailles, but could still see the lights shining from the hall, like a beacon, and some aristocrats moving about inside.

"I know but you are betrothed already. You cannot change what has been tradition for many centuries because of me." Marie said. Louis looked disappointed. Marie knew what he was thinking. In his mind right now, he was thinking that she was leaving him for good. Marie looked Louis up and down. He wasn't too bad, Marie thought. He was slender like one of her close friends, but still had some attractive looks about him.

"Are you leaving me?" Louis said desperately. She could see his eyes beginning to turn watery.

"No, no, of course I will not leave you." Marie said, but the seeds had already been sown.

"You want to be with him. I understand. I mean, he is very attractive and who would want to be with someone like me." Louis said.

Marie rolled her eyes. She was grateful it was dark enough that he did not see it. She could hear some crickets in the hedges beside her.

"Jacque is a close friend as is Gabrielle. I do not love him the way I love you. You do not need to worry. I will never fall for him." Marie said, but she could still see he was not convinced. She quickly thought of a lie which could convince him for sure she was not involved with her friend, which she was not away. The thought of him and her together made her stomach turn.

"Jacque does not like the feel of a gentle woman's touch, Monsieur. He prefers to have the feel of a man." Marie said, which was a complete lie as her friend had already slept with a dozen female servants in Versailles already. It seemed to have worked anyway, as Louis moved his head closer to Marie. She could feel him breathing on her neck.

"We should be getting back or Jeanne will wonder where you have been." Marie said.

Louis lifted his head and moved closer to Marie.

"No she won't. I want to be with you, not her." Louis said and started to kiss Marie. She did not resist, but would not take it any further, as she could tell he was getting agitated.

They separated suddenly when they heard a branch snapping. They looked about, but it was too dark to make out many things.

"We have lingered here too long. Let us make our way back." Marie said, still looking about. Someone had been spying on them, she knew it. They held each others hand and slowly made their way back to Versailles. Louis looked at Marie.

"Your hair is so beautiful." He said, in a dreamy sort of way. He let go of her hand, and moved his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"Stop it. We cannot keep seeing each other. Jeanne is suspicious already. We must find another way to meet." Marie said and held Louis' hand again. They were moving slowly back to the party.

"Don't think about stuff like that. We have all the time in the world." Louis said.

"No we do not. It's April 1789. I fear there is a great change going to be coming to France. I do not agree with the King's form of solving this financial dilemma he is in. I am of course willing to pay the taxes but I fear giving the peasants a chance to voice their opinions." Marie said.

"What can they do? They are illiterate. They cannot think for themselves." Louis said. They could hear voices now, and laughter. They were quite close to the Palace.

"I will go in first, you follow in five minutes so it does not seem so suspicious." Marie said and gave Louis a final kiss before setting off to Versailles.

She walked up the steps leading to the entrance and took a deep breathe. She opened the doors and music erupted from the hall. The orchestra had started playing and some people were dancing. It was grand hall. She felt that Louis XIV must have been proud with this.

She looked about and saw Jacque talking to some people. She walked over and joined the group. His name was in fact not Jacque. His name was Jack, but it was not French enough so he had it changed.

"Where is Gabrielle?" She asked Jack. He turned his head and looked at her. She was always fascinated by his eyes, which were a startling blue. His hair was short and black and he was quite tall.

"I have not seen her for almost half an hour." He said and noticed Marie looked a bit anxious.

"Where is Jeanne?" She asked him. She could not see her or Gabrielle at all amongst the crowd already gathered in the hall.

"Same as Gabrielle. I have not seen them both at all tonight. Why what is wrong?" He asked Marie.

"I'll tell you later. It's time to write a report as well." Marie said. The people in their group had wandered off by now and there was no chance of any listening in as they were too busy enjoying themselves.

"Surely you don't need us all there do you?" Jack asked.

"There's only a month left until the estates meet up. They'll be expecting a decent report. I need all the information the three of us have gathered. This is one of the most important events in history." Marie said, but saw the look on Jack's face.

"Really? Is that why you have become romantically involved with an aristocrat?" Jack said.

"This is not the time for that." Marie said and she was right, as that moment a servant ran into the halls from outside, screaming.

The orchestra had stopped playing and people tried to calm the servant down. Her face was white and she was crying. Through the sobs and deep intakes of breathe they could gather some information.

Louis Theréson had just been murdered.


	2. Adjustment

"So what do you think?" Rose asked the Doctor as she entered the console room. The Doctor was reading a book and looked up.

Rose gave a little twirl in her 18th century French dress. It was a tint of blue. It suited her perfectly.

"Fantastic. You are going to love mingling with all the aristocrats." The Doctor said. Rose smiled but he noticed the awkwardness in her smile.

She was still not used to the Doctor regenerating. She had trusted his old self, and relied on him. Now she had to start that over again with a new person.

The Doctor smiled to himself. It was amazing how quickly she had adapted to the situation. She was still awkward at times, didn't think much of what had happened.

"So why are we going to the beginning of the French Revolution?" Rose asked.

"Mainly because I have not visited it for a while, and your history is terrible. Hopefully this time will not be life threatening. You wouldn't believe the trouble Ian got into." The Doctor said while occasionally glancing back at his book.

Rose rolled her eyes. Since he had changed, he had been mentioning a lot of different names to her. She had assumed these people originally travelled with him, but at times he called Rose by different names. Peri, Tegan, Sam and Ace were the main ones but she assumed it was a side effect of the changing.

The console was still moving. They had not long set off from Barcelona, where the Doctor had promised he would take her. It was quite a nice place except she could not enjoy it as much as she could have after she had lost both Jack and he Doctor she had known.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" She said and looked him up and down. He was still wearing his long leather coat which she desperately wanted him to change. It reminded her too much of the old Doctor.

"What, Sam?" The Doctor glanced up from his book. He hadn't listened to a word but Rose was still worried about his state of mind.

"It's Rose. I'm worried about you. You keep calling me by different names. You've called me Sam, Ace and Peri and even Jamie once. Who were these people and what happened to them?" Rose asked and sat down by the Doctor. She took the book from his hand and closed it. It was a _Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. She smiled as her memory brought her back to Cardiff 1869, where she had met Charles Dickens.

"They were my previous companions who decided to leave me or were forced to leave me. I do not know for sure why Peri left me and Jamie was forced to leave by my people and had his memory erased. It does not matter. None of them will recognise me now anyway," the Doctor said and the console had stopped moving. They had arrived. Rose took a deep breathe of frustration. Why was he always so mysterious?

"You will tell me about them some time, will you? I'd like to know more about you." Rose said. The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled.

"Of course I will," he said, when he had no intention of revealing everything, such as the fact she had died already, "I will just go and change." He got up and walked out of the console room.

Rose put the book down and got up. She looked at the console and read 'April 1789, Palace of Versailles'. Great, she thought, another adventure.

She was pretty sure that somewhere they would be in trouble. It follows them around like a dog. Rose thought back to all their adventures. With an exception of one or two, somewhere along the line something had gone terribly wrong. She counted them off with her fingers, The Autons, Cassandra, The Gelth, The Slitheen, The Jagafrez, not to mention the metallic dinosaurs 28,000 years ago, the army fleet of the Daleks and the Time Reapers. If only she had been given a million pounds for each time something terrible came up then she would never have to work again. Thinking about it, she never does have to work again if she stays with the Doctor.

The Doctor had arrived back. Rose burst out laughing. He was wearing a suit which did not suit him at all. It was red, with frills, and he claimed his third self wore it often and it suited the times.

"Yeah right, whatever" Rose said through her giggles. This had made her day.

"What is wrong with it?" The Doctor asked, looking offended that his companion had laughed at his fashion sense.

"It's too tight and you look ridiculous. Go change again. If only Jack was here to see this." Rose said and the Doctor stormed off. She felt a little saddened when thinking about Jack. She liked Jack more than she had liked travelling with Adam. Jack made the travelling a hundred times better, as they were all on the same wavelength.

The Doctor had returned. He looked much better in this dress which he claimed his eighth self wore. It was a long velvet green cloak and suited him more than the red one anyway.

"Are we ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Is there anything I should know before we leave?" Rose asked.

"None, Madame Tyler." The Doctor said and saw Rose blush. He held out his arm.

"Then take me to the ball, Monsieur" She locked her arm under his and opened the TARDIS door.

It was night.

There was a corpse in front of them with a dozen stab wounds.

Blood was oozing onto the floor.

People came running towards them.

"This is so unfair, we haven't even had a chance to do anything yet!" Rose said.


	3. Interesting Times

**Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy this story, as it may be confusing at times. You may have noticed, or may notice later, that I haven't done much with the Doctor. This is because I do not know how the 10th Doctor will be portrayed so I'm keeping some elements of the 9th and sticking to Rose and these new characters.**

Marie looked at Jack. He had short brown hair and he was quite muscular. He usually has a friendly face but now he looked shocked.

"Was this meant to happen?" Jack whispered to Marie. He did not want to be heard as most of Versailles was outside crowded around the body and the Blue Box. Even the King and Queen had come out to investigate.

"No, but I don't know what they are doing here. _They_ must have sent them." Marie said as she watched the man and young girl who had appeared from the box look about. She was grateful that nobody had seen them arrive, or history might have been changed.

"Why would they send them? Is it because of me?" Jack asked.

"Of course not. How would they know you are not really who you say you are? They have no idea your real name is Charlie." Marie asked.

"Then why are these two here? Obviously they are not from this period of time considering they came in a 1960's London Police Box," Jack said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Marie said and walked off.

Before Charlie could say anything, she had walked off and another woman came running towards him. She looked very pretty in her aristocratic dress, but Jack was not fond of this girl. She stuck too much by the rules and could jeopardise the whole mission. She long strawberry blonde hair and was quite thin. She always had a look of seriousness on her face when Charlie saw her, which was mainly due to the fact she did not approve of Charlie and Marie's way of handling the mission. She was also suspicious of Charlie, which he could not blame her for. She, however, did not know that Jack was not who he said he was. Nevertheless, she was caught up in this dilemma and could not ignore her comrades.

"Jacque, what is happening? Who are these people?" Gabrielle said while catching her breath.

"Marie has gone to find out. They have no business being here." Jacque said while watching the young girl who had appeared from the Blue Box. She looked very pretty and Charlie was mesmerised by her. Looks can deceive, Charlie told himself while thinking about his previous girlfriend Tina.

"Have you or Marie done anything to upset them?" Gabrielle asked, while looking for any signs of pressure on Jacque's face. She was testing him.

"No. You know me. I would not do anything to jeopardise our mission. Marie on the other hand is more laid back than me." Charlie said while trying not to give anything away. He knew that Marie had got involved with Louis Theréson.

"You're wrong. I barely know you. I've only heard about you until two years ago when we finally met, and frankly, I am disappointed." Gabrielle said. She saw him gave her this look but she could not interpret it. She thought it was either guilt, or shock, or anger, but it was too dark to see him properly.

"I am sorry to disappoint you. I will do better next time. Maybe the agency will set us up again after this mission." Charlie said, not trying to sound eager. He no more wanted to work with Gabrielle than someone willing to take poison.

The female stranger had hit her companion across the chest for some reason and smiled.

"I hope so, Jack Harkness, I really hope so." Gabrielle said and wandered off. She had other things to do than ponder why two strangers had suddenly appeared.

Charlie watched Gabrielle go. He was not fond of Gabrielle much. A shout came from the strangers. It sounded like Marie.

"What do you mean you've always been here? I saw you arrive in this blue box!" Marie said and one of the strangers, the male one, brought out a piece of paper. Charlie looked at it from behind the crowds and could see nothing. The stranger started saying something and Marie walked backed towards Charlie. The crowds started to disperse as well, as most of the excitement had gone. A few people had covered the body with a sheet they had found inside Versailles.

Charlie looked at Marie when she arrived in front of him. She looked a bit dazed.

"Well, what is going on?" Charlie asked, hoping it was nothing too serious. Marie blinked for a few seconds.

"They were always here, as is the blue box." Marie said, as if this was automatic.

"What? It's from the 20th century! They did something with that piece of paper." Charlie said and started to walk back to the strangers. They both looked at him, but Charlie was able to go no further. Marie had grabbed his hand.

"Like I said, they had always been here." She said and smiled. She had faked the whole thing, "As if some psychic paper can fool me. Let's just play along for a bit and see where this goes."

Charlie smiled.

Charlie held out his hand for Marie and his sleeve rolled backwards.

Marie took his hand and they both returned to Versailles, so as not to cause more suspicion.


	4. Some of the mystery unfolds

**NOTE:- There is some references to the Ninth Doctor Book 'Only Human'. Enjoy. Chapter 5 is almost ready, but some people may find it disturbing. I have toned it down from the original draft, as I thought I would probably be sued or something with it's content. **

"Oh my. " The Doctor said as he watched the horde of people run towards them.

"What we going to do about this?" Rose asked desperately. She did not fancy being jailed or executed in the 18th century.

"Leave it to me. Things will work out in the end." The Doctor said and moved his hand through his hair as if he was thinking what to do.

"Yeah, right. Great words of encouragement!" Rose said sarcastically. She did not trust the Doctor right now, as he did not seem himself. How he would get out of this mess, she didn't know. She hated it when this happened.

Rose looked around. It was quite a beautiful place. It was a lovely night and there were plenty of plants and flowers around her. The palace looked fantastic from this distance, and she was eager to see what it looked like inside. However, some other things are getting in the way. She could see many people looking shocked, and frankly, the men looked overweight. The women looked very upper class and some were crying at the sight of the body.

Would it kill him to take me to a place full of potential boyfriends? She thought to herself. She was hoping that there would be many fit men around here that she could possibly go out with for the duration of her stay. She thought back to her track record.

Not very good, she thought to herself. A self-obsessed bisexual 51st century American human, a British lad who almost destroyed an entire satellite, and a wimp called Mickey. She thought back to Adam but instantly dismissed him. There was nothing between them, she thought. Mickey was cute in his ways but a total coward and too jealous. Jack would have been best suited for her, until he kissed the Doctor and flirted with almost everyone he met. All in all, not a very good track record.

Her eyes wandered over the crowds, thinking equally about how were they going to explain this and potential boyfriends. Her eyes stopped on a young man towards the back who was speaking to a girl with strawberry blonde hair. He looked dishy in her opinion, and looked similar to Jack. He had the right hair anyway and the body, and even from this distance she could see he had startling blue eyes. The girl did not look very happy and they were both looking at the Doctor and Rose.

"There's something up with them at the back." She told the Doctor who instantly looked where Rose was looking.

"How can you tell? They look quite ordinary from here." The Doctor said.

"I can't tell. I just got this feeling." Rose replied while still looking at the couple in the back.

"Yes, let's just rely on a feeling shall we?" The Doctor said, clearly mocking Rose. Rose hit him across the chest.

"That's for being seriously sarcastic." Rose said with a smile as the Doctor rubbed his chest. That felt good, she said to herself.

A girl had arrived at the front of the crowd and was clearly trying to solve this problem.

"How did you get here? This is our mission and you are seriously jeopardising it!" She said and she looked angry.

"I have no idea at all what you are talking about. We have always been here." The Doctor said and smiled. Rose looked back towards the couple and noticed the strawberry blonde girl had disappeared and the man who looked like Jack had started forward.

"What do you mean you've always been here? I saw you arrive in this blue box!"

The girl said and she looked very angry. The crowds were starting to disperse. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh and withdrew from his pocket a piece of paper. Rose smiled. She knew what this piece of paper was. It was psychic paper and could read anything. The Doctor had used it many times before.

"See, we have always been here, as has this box." The Doctor said and shoved the paper in the girl's face. Rose could see her eyes moving across the paper, reading whatever she saw. Some people had come from Versailles and covered up the body.

The girl looked satisfied, turned around and walked back.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked the Doctor. She noticed that the girl had stopped to talk the Jack look alike.

"I haven't a clue but obviously your feelings were right. They are not meant to be here." The Doctor said and then squinted his eyes towards the couple, "Is it me or does he looked like Jack?"

"Yes! He looks quite similar to Jack but there are differences. Probably a main one would be that Jack preferred to sleep around with anything and everything and this one may not." Rose said and added, "What mission do you think it was?"

"I haven't a clue. Do you remember the people we met when we went back to 28,000 B.C.?" The Doctor said. The Jack look a like had started to walk towards the Doctor and Rose but the girl had grabbed his hand.

Rose thought back to that eventful adventure. Jack was not with them, because he was looking after the Neanderthal that had arrived in the 20th century. Rose had almost died by these giant metal monsters and got married to a caveman. However, this was not what the Doctor was going on about and she knew it.

"Do you mean the people we met? The ones from 100,000 A.D.? The ones who had a black out thingy?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"That's the one. The ones who had lost all their history and went back to discover their past. It could possibly be them." The Doctor said. He got out his sonic screwdriver and bent down to the body.

"I'll better check out what happened to him." The Doctor said and flicked his sonic screwdriver on. Rose was not paying attention. She was watching the couple. The man had held out his arm and his sleeve had rolled back. The girl accepted and they both walked back towards the Palace.

"Doctor, I think you can rule out the 100,000 A.D. people." Rose said.

"How could you possibly know that?" The Doctor asked not looking up but examining the corpse.

"Because people from 100,000 A.D. or whatever who had lost all their history do not wear a Lance Armstrong wrist band." Rose said and thought to herself, even if that person is very cute.


	5. Charlie's Past: Episode I

**NOTE:- Some people may still find this disturbing. Though the rating of this story is K or K+ (can't remember which one I chose), some people may think this chapter should be in T or above. I have toned it down from the original draft as that could no way pass as a K. It is only this chapter that should not be a K. You have been warned!**

_Charlie Williams was born on November 23rd 1985 to a cold and rainy day in Manchester. For five years he was the centre of attention of his mother. She played with him all the time, was never nasty to him and was bringing him up to becoming a well respected gentleman. Dorothy, his mother could not get enough of him and he could fondly remember her tickling him and throwing him up into the air and catching him, which he loved even when he was too old for it._

_He remembered the first time he watched The Wizard of Oz, and saw Judy Garland as Dorothy, he instantly thought of her, not only because they shared the name but he pictured them both as kind people who he would always love. He used to love watching Wizard of Oz over and over which would drive his father mad._

_He couldn't remember much of his father when he was about five. Mainly because he always saw his mother, and she claimed he was always working. At the time he thought nothing of it, but years later he would realise that this was not the case._

_When Charlie was about three his father was coming home late almost every night. He said later that he wasn't ready to be a parent, and that he couldn't handle a baby crying all night. He was seeing another woman the whole time. When the truth came out, there was a big argument, but Charlie was too young to understand. From then on, their relationship went downhill. Richard drank all night or went to see his new partner. Apparently she was very beautiful. _

_The love went out of the relationship and Dorothy cried herself to sleep every night. Charlie was seven when he had witnessed something a child should never witness._

_Both his parents had too much to drink that evening, and Richard had come home late._

"_Been with that beast from hell have you?" Dorothy shouted from the living room while watching T.V. Charlie was hiding on the top of the stairs in the dark and could hear everything. He hated it when his parents argued. Charlie could see his father stand perfectly still in the hallway for a moment, with his fists clenched so the whiteness of knuckles showed. He barged into the living room._

"_How dare you call her that you little bitch? You don't even know Marianne." Richard shouted back at his wife._

"_I don't think much of her as she steals husbands, the fat prostitute. How could anyone hit every branch of the ugly tree when they fell from it? How? SHE BLOODY MANAGED IT DIDN'T SHE?" Dorothy shouted back at her husband. She was almost in tears now. Charlie heard a small scream and some sobs._

"_Say that again bitch and I will bash your brains out." Richard shouted. Charlie started walking down the stairs quietly. He stopped at a point where he could see into the living room. He could see his mother holding her eye. His father had hit her._

"_How could you do this to me? How could you do this to your son?" Dorothy cried as the floodgates had now opened. She had been bottling this up for some time now._

"_How? I hate you, I hate this life, I hate this house, I hate Charlie. Marianne understands me." Richard screamed back at her slipped his wedding finger from his hand and threw it at his wife. "Here's a little leaving present." He said and lay on top of his wife. She was screaming now and struggling. He sat on her so she was pinned and started ripping her clothes off._

_She was still screaming as Charlie watched what his father had done. Being only seven years old, he had little concept of sex, but what he witnessed disgusted him._

_He watched his father rape his mother, then witnessed him bash her brains out with the heaviest object he could find._

"_You bitch. Rot in hell." He screamed at the lifeless form of his wife. Charlie let out a little sob, which his father had heard. _

_His father was moving towards the door and saw Charlie sitting on the stairs. Charlie ran back upstairs back into his bedroom and locked his door._

"_Come back here you little piece of crap" He heard his father shout from the stairs which was getting closer and closer._

_Charlie had to act fast. He had already made his decision. His mother was clearly either dead or within an inch of her life and he was not going to spend the rest of his life with his father. He opened his window as his father was breaking down the door._

_He was grateful his house was old enough to have ivy climbing up the wall. _

_He looked back at his room one final time and tried to remember some good memories, but none came as his father had broken down the door. His face was full of rage._

"_You're not going anywhere." His father said making his way towards Charlie. Charlie didn't hesitate and climbed down the ivy to freedom. _

_What he saw that day Charlie would never forget. No child should have to witness what he saw. _

_When he reached the bottom, he didn't hesitate to see what his father was doing. He ran for his life. He never saw his father again. _

_Richard Williams was jailed for life for the manslaughter of his wife. _

_Marianne had disappeared off the face of the Earth only to reappear years later under the name of Marie._


	6. Gabrielle

**Chapter 6 yay! I honestly don't know how many chapters this story is going to be, but I know where it is going so watch this space.**

"Shall we solve a mystery then Rose?" The Doctor asked getting up from his examination of the corpse.

"Yay. Goody. What a way to spend a holiday." Rose said sarcastically. The Doctor hit her across the chest.

"Aw what was that for?" She asked while rubbing her chest. It hurt.

"For being sarcastic. I haven't finished with the body yet but I want you to find out all you can about those two, and if you have time about the person that has been murdered." The Doctor said, clearly trying to get rid of her for a bit.

"I can be Inspector Barnaby!" Rose said and jumped for joy. She stopped when she saw the look of confusion on the Doctor's face.

"Didn't you ever watch Midsomer Murders?" She asked, disbelieving. Everyone has seen at least one Midsomer Murders.

"No. I'm beginning to think that TV is not good for your little mind Susan." The Doctor said.

"Rose." Rose said.

"Yeah, whatever. Now be a good little girl and go and solve some mysteries. You can be whoever you want. Sherlock Holmes, Miss Marple, Columbo, Scooby Doo, you name it you can be that person, just GO!" The Doctor said and practically pushed her away.

"Alright. I know when I'm not wanted." Rose said but continued to stand there, just to bug the Doctor.

"Oh for heaven's sake just go, do what you like. Just be back here in a few hours. Got it?" The Doctor said, getting very impatient.

"Sure. I think I will go and talk to those people anyway. I'll see you in a few hours." Rose said and waved. The Doctor waved back and watched Rose leave for Versailles with the last of the crowd. None of them were too suspicious as the TARDIS was more or less camouflaged by the night and the wildlife.

The Doctor was all alone now with just a corpse for company. He was grateful for his sonic screwdriver. Without it, his examination of the corpse would have been pretty terrible.

He managed to gather most information about the corpse. A young adult male, in his twenties, in perfect health, except for the dozen stab wounds in his back. The one thing he wanted to know was his name.

What was he doing out here anyway? The Doctor thought to himself and decided to try and trace where the killer was standing when he or she attacked.

It was pretty easy to figure that out. The body had not been dragged at all or moved or there would be some sign and by the fact that the corpse is lying by a massive bush, it was pretty easy to know where the killer was hiding.

The Doctor went into the bush and switched on his sonic screwdriver. It gave out some light, but only some light he needed. It would clearly reflect off a knife if it was here.

He moved closer into the bush, and could feel something crawling on his arm. He wiped it off without looking to see what it was. Branches snapped under his weight, and he was being very noisy. He had no idea how the killer could have remained so quiet in here. He was about to leave when he heard branches snapping. Only it was not from him.

Must have been an animal, the Doctor thought to himself.

The Doctor looked about thoroughly, but could not find anything. He searched the surrounding areas as well but there was nothing.

The Doctor bent over the corpse and started looking through his pockets to see if there was any form of identification. He did not get his hopes up. This was, after all, 18th century France.

"Who are you?" A female voice said.

The Doctor jumped. He did not think anyone was left from the crowd, but clearly someone had decided to stay behind. He looked about and could see a figure in front of him. It looked short, but it was too hard to tell in the dark.

"Come closer. I can barely see you. Do you have a light?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor heard a noise, then there was some light. The girl had lit a candle. He could see her more clearly now. She had long strawberry blonde hair and looked quite thin. She looked very serious. Her nose was quite small, and her eyes were a dark brown and deep.

"Who are you?" The girl asked again.

"I am the Doctor. May I ask who you are?" The Doctor replied.

"I am Gabrielle. What was that device you held earlier?" The girl asked, looking very curious.

"That was nothing important. Why are you here?" The Doctor asked, wanting to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"I came to find out who you were, and to examine the corpse myself. You see, I am some what of a scientist myself." Gabrielle said and bent down towards the corpse.

The Doctor's situation had changed. He did not need to get rid of her right now, as she could answer some of his questions.

"Who was he and why was he out here?" The Doctor asked.

"This man was called Louis Theréson. He was to be wed to another aristocrat called Jeanne d'Artois. However, he had other ideas." Gabrielle said and ran her fingers over some wounds on the corpse.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said.

"You are aware of how the feudal system works? The marriage arrangements are made before you are born or just after giving birth. He had no choice. The two families had decided that they should marry, only he went fooling around with another woman." Gabrielle said and the Doctor thought there was a look of triumph on her face.

"Who? I may need to speak with her." The Doctor said.

"Marie Orléans. You have met her. She came up to you earlier and left with her colleague. She thinks I didn't know about it, but she was flaunting it so much there was no way I could have missed it. She always does it. She has to flirt. It makes me sick." Gabrielle said. The Doctor thought back to the girl, Marie, walking off with the man. She looked like she was flirting then.

"You've known her a long time then?" The Doctor said.

"Unfortunately yes. We were best friends until that man came into the picture." Gabrielle said.

"Louis?" The Doctor guessed, not sure who she was going about. The regeneration had been causing him to lose track at times.

"No. Jack. I had heard about Jack before but when I met him, I thought he must be a con. The Jack Harkness I heard of was brave and flirted with everyone. This one is too frigid and too cowardly." Gabrielle said.

"Jack Harkness? You're not from here are you?" The Doctor asked. She was in league with the other two. Now he had pretty good idea of what they were.

"Yes. I was born in Paris 23 years ago. I grew up here." Gabrielle said but the Doctor couldn't miss the telltale signs of lying. She was fidgeting with her fingers as she told the Doctor she had grown up here and didn't look him in the eye.

"I see" The Doctor said, not risking to confront this girl just yet. "So what is it you do for a living?"

Gabrielle paused for a moment as if to think of an answer.

"Hello? I am from the upper class. We do not work." Gabrielle said.

"Of course you are, but what I am asking is what YOU do for a living. You think too much, therefore you must do something." The Doctor said and Gabrielle looked stumped.

"Like I said, I do not work." Gabrielle said.

The Doctor gave out a heavy sigh. He was getting tired now of not getting the answers he wanted.

"Let's cover this body up shall we and go back to the Palace." The Doctor said and grabbed the sheet to cover the body.

He got up and held out his arm for Gabrielle just as he did for Rose.

Gabrielle gave a look of disgust.

"You can't just leave the body here!" She cried, pushing the Doctor's arms out of the way.

"Why not? Who is going to steal it and besides, we'll deal with it in the morning." The Doctor said and held out his arm once more.

Gabrielle looked down on his hand, as if it were dirt, but still took it anyway.

They both left the corpse with their arms locked, heading back towards the party.


	7. Just Jack

**Sorry it's been so long to update. Too much work plus I needed to think how to carry on with this story.Enjoy**

Rose entered Versailles and was stunned by its beauty. She couldn't imagine how hard it was to design all this. She looked up and could see the chandeliers, hanging majestically from the ceiling, while reflecting the light from the candles below.

Must be a bugger to clean, Rose thought, and stood for a moment looking around at the beauty of the whole place.

She had seen many beautiful things while being with the Doctor but this was one of the things she was most pleased about. The beauty overwhelmed her and she forgot for a moment about her task at hand. She came back down to earth when she saw the Jack look a like sitting in a chair in the corner, looking at nothing in particular and thinking deeply.

Rose noticed how empty the room seemed. There was barely anyone here now, and she assumed that the recent event must have either upset some people or most had gone to bed. She counted how many people were here. 19. For a grand palace it has very few people, she thought. There was still a few around, a woman surrounded by a few of her friends crying and the King and Queen were getting up from their seats, going to bed after an eventful evening. Rose looked at them and thought how beautiful Marie Antoinette actually looked, and how some people can cruel enough to degrade her completely. Rose felt pity for the two, knowing that in a few years the two will be killed by their own mistakes.

Rose walked over to her target. He didn't notice her at first but when he did, he looked a bit shocked. Up close, Rose could now see that the resemblance is a little more than a trick of the light. There were similarities, but this person had freckles while Jack did not. The eyes gave this one away as well. His eyes were a bright blue which was a prominent feature of this person, while Jack's eyes were not as bright as this one.

"Did you know him?" Rose asked.

"Who?" Jack look a like replied.

"The person who was murdered." Rose asked again and pulled up a chair.

"No. I didn't. Marie did. What's your name?" The look a like replied. She looked familiar to him, but he could not quite place her.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose replied.

"Jack," he said and held out his hand, "Jack Harkness."

Rose stopped at this and looked him directly in the eyes. She paused for a moment and took his hand. It was his left. He didn't resist and she knew it. She did this tactic when she first met Mickey. She slowly stroked his hand. She looked him directly in the eyes and again and quickly rolled up his sleeve to reveal a bright yellow band across his wrist. He withdrew his hand quickly and rolled his sleeve back down.

"Now, what would an 18th century French man, be doing with a Lance Armstrong wrist band?" Rose said inquisitively.

"You had no right to do that, and I don't know what you're talking about." Jack look a like replied and added, "You are obviously not meant to be here. From when are you?"

It took Rose a few seconds to realise what he was saying.

"2005. You, on the other hand, are not meant to be here either." Rose said and looked at him again. He has a better face structure than Jack, Rose thought, and could feel herself being attracted to him.

"2005 also. I think you are not meant to be here either?" He said.

"I'm travelling with the Doctor. He has a time machine. How did you get here?" Rose asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." He said and looked at Rose. He thought she was very beautiful.

"Let me guess. Three chances ok?" Rose said and watched the Jack look a like nod his head slowly.

"One. The time agency." Rose said and looked at how white Jack had gone.

"How the hell did you get that?" He asked and was shaking a bit.

"I haven't finished guessing yet. Two. Those two girls I saw you talking to. They're from the agency as well. Am I right?" Rose asked and looked triumphant. She was solving the mystery of these people anyway. Jack slowly nodded his head again and looked very uncomfortable.

"Finally, you are not Jack Harkness. You were never Jack Harkness and never will be Jack Harkness. You are a con." Rose said and this seemed to have done the trick. He was stunned for words.

"How did you get all that right?" He asked and his face was still white.

"Simple really, when you told me your name. You look like Jack which is probably how you got away with it." Rose said.

"You knew Jack?" Jack said.

"He travelled with me and the Doctor for a while, but I'm sorry to say he died. Now tell me your real name." Rose said and got herself more comfortable.

"Charlie. My real name is Charlie Williams. Keep it to yourself. Gabrielle cannot know. She is so caught up in the mission that she would eliminate any threat." Charlie said.

"Even murder?" Rose asked and Charlie could see where this conversation was heading to.

"I don't know. I didn't see her that much in the party. She must not know my real identity. It goes against the entire agency that I am here. If they found out I'm not who I say I am, then we're all done for." Charlie said but Rose wasn't paying attention.

"What mission?" Rose asked ignoring what Charlie had just said.

"I can't say. It's top secret." Charlie said quickly, hoping Rose wouldn't carry on with this topic.

"One way or another I am going to find out." Rose said. "You might as well tell me."

Charlie looked at Rose. He didn't want to tell her but he had a feeling that what she was saying was true.

"Marie, Gabrielle and I, well Jack anyway, was sent back to this time to discover more about what started the French Revolution. We do a report every month and in exactly one month time the three estates will meet up and eventually lead to the Tennis Court Oath." Charlie said and did not look directly at Rose.

"There's something you're not telling me. I'll get it out of you in the end." Rose said and gave a little laugh. Realisation dawned on Charlie.

"Now I know you. I remember your picture in the paper and on Crimewatch! You went missing in March or something like that." Charlie said and smiled. He did know her after all.

Rose looked a little lost.

"Oh yes. That was mum. I can't blame her though. I did leave without a word to anyone." Rose said and smiled back at Charlie.

"It's so nice having someone from my own time to talk to." Charlie said and stroked Rose's hair. Rose pulled away and Charlie looked disappointed.

"It's late. I think I'll go to bed. See you around." Charlie said and got up and left for his room.

As he left, he could not stop thinking about Rose but a bits of a song he had heard before kept popping up in his mind.

_I want to hold you but I better not touch. POISON._

His mind kept playing back to his ex-girlfriend Tina, who broke his heart.


	8. Charlie's Past: Episode II

_September 7th 2001_

_Charlie was now 16 years old attending a college in London. He had forgotten everything about his parents. He grew up in a loving family in London and has tried to blank out the memory of what his father had done to his mother._

_He was in his first year at college. He passed his GCSE's with flying colours and decided to carry on with further education. He had chosen to study Philosophy, History, Geography and English. He was over the moon. He had a loving family, plenty of qualifications already and his best mates were with him the whole time._

_Life couldn't get any better he thought to himself._

"_Bugger, I got 22 lectures this week. I've only got 3 hours off." His mate Darren was saying. They had all just been given their time table for the next year._

"_I got 19 lectures." Charlie said and paused. He was thinking about 19 but was interrupted when the bell went._

"_I got to go. I have philosophy now as do you Chris. I'll meet up with you later." Charlie said and grabbed his bag. He looked back and waved at his two mates. He didn't know what he would do without Darren and Chris. They were always with him and they helped each other through some rough times. Darren and Chris had helped Charlie through some of his traumas. He had a fond memory of helping Chris through a rough patch, which made him feel good and proud of his mate. It takes a lot of courage to admit to your best mates that you're gay. He remembered when Chris first told them. He was so nervous but he knew it had to be done, and he was convinced they would never speak to him again. In fact, their friendship is much stronger now._

_Even from this distance Charlie could clearly make out Chris' bruises across his face and the roughness on his face as well. Chris had been kicked out of his home by his parents when he told them his sexual preferences. They told him never to darken their door again. He was living with Charlie and his family for the time being but on top of that he was physically assaulted by some yobs who think gays, lesbians, Asians and black people should be killed. It wouldn't surprise him if they were strong supporters of the BNP party. He wasn't too badly wounded; as they only meant to scare him, not kill him however the incident left him scared to go out on his own. He saw Chris getting up to make his way towards Philosophy as well._

_Charlie made off to his first lecture in college and was surprised when they were given a mock test of the Philosophy paper. He sat down quickly and looked about at his classmates. Chris had sat at the opposite end of the room as most spaces had been taken up when he had arrived. Charlie looked about and saw a girl looking at him. A girl who he only knew as Tina was staring right at him, making gestures. She was trying to make a pass at him. Charlie didn't know what to say but he thought Tina was very pretty. He thought she looked similar to Kate Moss except for the height and a few details._

"_You're only going to be given two questions today as I don't expect many of you to do well. Give it your best shot and we'll see how well you do. You got 20 minutes. Turn over your papers and begin." The teacher at the front said. Charlie never caught his name as he was too interested in Tina but he turned over his paper and was greeted by the two weirdest questions he had ever been asked._

_Question one. Write about taking a risk._

_Charlie looked about at his classmates and could see they were filling up the entire page. They're obviously looking for something in particular; Charlie thought and decided to write down just one word._

_This._

_He had answered one question in less than a minute and moved on to question two._

_Question Two. Write about the chair that is non-existent._

_This is taking the biscuit, Charlie thought. The question made no sense at all. He had about enough of this rubbish when he decided to write down what he actually thought._

_What chair?_

_Charlie got up and gave his paper in. As it was only two questions there was no need for the whole hour given. Some of his classmates sniggered when he got up, thinking how pathetic his answers must be. No-one else had finished their paper in 19 minutes._

_19, Charlie thought. Why am I always thinking about 19?_

_He dismissed this thought from his mind and looked over at Tina. She was writing loads for her questions but stopped once in a while to look up. She looked at Charlie and gave another little smile._

_He liked the way she smiled. He liked the look of her and was shocked when he started having thought of a sexual nature about her. He had thoughts like these before but never for total strangers._

_He looked at Chris and saw that he had stopped writing for a moment. He could see Chris look about and his eyes resting on a lad in the back. _

_It's about time he started dating some guys. He's so far back in the closet he's in Narnia, Charlie thought. _

_Chris looked at Charlie and Charlie nodded his head towards the lad in the back. Chris knew what he was saying. There was no guarantee that the lad in the back was gay or interested in Chris, but there was only way to find out. He wanted Chris to talk to him later._

_A few other people had got up and given their papers in early. There was still 5 minutes left of the test but he could see the teacher at the front marking the ones he had been given already._

_Must have taken a few seconds for mine, Charlie thought. _

_Charlie looked back at Tina and thought about asking her out a little later. He was hoping that Chris would ask the lad out or at least make an effort to find a boyfriend. It's not easy coming out but he cannot stay in the closet for ever, Charlie thought._

"_Time's up. Please hand your papers in." The teacher at the front said and a horde of people stood up to give their papers in._

"_If you will all be patient, I think I will be able to mark all of these before the end of the lesson and give you a break down of how Philosophy works." The teacher said at the front and starting marking the papers he had just been given._

_The class erupted in talk. Charlie went over to Chris._

"_I saw the way you were looking at the lad in the back." Charlie said. The lad in the back was sitting on his own playing with his mobile. _

"_I don't think I can." Chris said._

"_Yes you can. Look, you cannot stay in the closet for ever. At some point you will have to come out. I know it's not easy but he's a complete stranger to you so it is easier than coming out to your friends and to your family. There is no harm in trying." Charlie said. _

"_I'm scared. I like the look of him more than any one else in this room but I'm afraid he will reject me." Chris said._

"_Life is like that. You can't pick and choose who you want to like and like back. Now please just ask him out. I hate for you to be about 40 and still in the closet." Charlie said and gestured Chris away. Chris looked at Charlie and got up and moved towards the lad in the back. Charlie didn't stare. He knew how uncomfortable Chris would get. Instead he got up and moved over to Tina._

"_Hey, handsome." She said when Charlie sat beside her. This gave him a thrill as normally people don't start the conversation by saying Hey Handsome._

"_Hey. I saw the way you looked at me over there." Charlie said._

"_I saw the way you took a minute on the test. I thought that was pretty cool. What's your name? I'm Tina." Tina said._

"_Charlie. Charlie Williams." Charlie said._

"_Listen, do you want to go out for food later? I like the look of you and want to get to know you better." Tina said and this had made Charlie's day._

"_Of course. What time?" Charlie said and couldn't help smiling._

"_Say about 1215. Meet me at the gates. I will have to do something before we leave though." Tina said. Before Charlie could question her, the teacher had stood up and settled the class down._

"_I have marked all your papers and one of you has already had full marks." The teacher said._

"_Philosophy is about the way you think. Question one was write about taking a risk. It doesn't necessarily mean to write about a risk but I had some interesting answers. I'm not going to name one of you but you are very well correct. Mixing drinks and eating fish is taking a risk." The teacher said and one boy had gone a bit red._

"_Question two was write about the non-existent chair. This is one of the favourite questions of the examiners but next lesson I'll go over it properly. As I said, one person has had full marks. Please stand up Charlie Williams." The teacher said and Charlie stood up. He was surprised considering he had only written three words and his name._

"_Charlie here was thinking on the right lines when answering these questions. For the two questions he had only written three words. What Chair and This." The teacher said and was beaming. He did not expect anyone to get full marks. The bell rung and people started putting away their work._

"_I'll explain everything next lesson. No homework." The teacher said and was greeted by cheers._

_Charlie felt over the moon. He had best mates, passing one of his subjects already and a girl. Life seriously could not get any better._


	9. Dreams can true

**Not bad for a day's work. Three chapters. Plus I still got to go to work.Don't know when the next one will be up sorry. I have got a lot of work and this was an escape for me but I can't ignore it. Until then, enjoy.**

"So? What did you find out?" Marie asked when Charlie had entered his room.

I can't get a moment's peace, Charlie thought.

"Nothing much. They're no threat to the mission." Charlie said and lay down on his bed.

"So you did find out something about them?" Marie said and sat down on the bed next to him. She lay down and looked Charlie directly in the eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"You're lying." Marie said.

"You know I think Chris had the right idea in dating men. You never get men looking for signs that you're lying all the time." Chris said and got off the bed. He was tired and a lot had happened today. Marie hadn't a clue what he was going on about.

"Who are they?" Marie said gently and put her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Him? I don't know. I haven't met him but I met the girl. Her name is Rose Tyler." Charlie turned around and looked at Marie.

"She's from 2005." Charlie said and saw the blood draining from Marie's face.

"The agency?" Marie said, clearly shocked.

"No. However she does know about the agency. She also knows that I am not Jack Harkness. She knew the real Jack Harkness. I told her not to tell anyone especially Gabrielle but I think we need time to think over what is happening." Charlie said and started pacing his room. He hit his toe against something, but it was too dark to see what. The candle did not give out much light.

"Good. This is getting out of hand. We cannot report this incident to the agency." Marie said.

"Why not? I'm sure they'd be interested to learn about the Doctor. He turns up everywhere in history if you look hard enough." Charlie said.

"How do you know that? Where the hell does he turn up?" Marie asked, starting to get impatient.

"I have read one or two reports. There's a reference to a Doctor from UNIT headquarters from the 1970's. A Doctor has shown up before in Roman and Greek History. I read somewhere while I was researching the French Revolution that a stranger known as the Doctor showed up during the Reign of Terror under Robespierre." Charlie said and could see Marie thinking about this.

"A rogue time traveller? You don't think he's apart of the rebellion do you?" Marie said.

"No. Of course not. Besides, I thought the majority of the rebellion had been caught and put on trial?" Charlie asked.

"Most of it had. Anyway as I was saying, if we report the Doctor they may take him and his companion and reveal the truth. We'd both be killed." Marie said.

"What we going to do?" Charlie asked as he was totally stumped now.

"Nothing. Hopefully they will go away. Gabrielle doesn't need to know more than she has to. As for you, get to know the girl better. She may prove valuable. I'll work on the Doctor." Marie said and Charlie lay back down on his bed.

"How's your dreams now? You still having the same one?" Charlie asked to get onto safer grounds.

"It seems to come and go as it pleases but it frightens me. Each time I see a new piece as well." Marie said and lay back on the bed with Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, now curious.

"I've been having these dreams off and on for about a fortnight now. I always see a huge tower in the centre of this world, with these beams running through it. There's 6 of them in total and there's a guardian at both ends of the beams. 12 in total plus the tower. I remember seeing a wolf, a turtle and a bear. Then I see some beams are breaking and I can't do anything about it. I had this dream again last night but last night I saw New York and a black woman with no legs." Marie said and started to stop as she was sounding ridiculous.

"19. 12 guardians, a tower and 6 beams. Something is not right." Charlie said, but Marie ignored him.

"I feel that the tower is important, as if it is the most important thing of all time. It cannot fall or we will all die is how I feel." Marie said and looked at Charlie in the eyes. "I'm scared of it."

Charlie had never known Marie to be scared of anything.

"It's only a dream. Nothing can ever come of a dream." Charlie said and hugged Marie. He knew what he said was not true. The nineteen thing was not a coincidence. The number sends a shiver down his spine. Somehow they're all connected.

"Listen. It's been a long day. Why don't you just go to bed?" Charlie said while hugging Marie. Marie looked up at him.

"No. I'm not tired. I think I'll go back down to the hall and possibly meet the time travellers. You go to bed. We'll write the report tomorrow or the day after when we get our bearings." Marie said and got off the bed. She went to the door and opened it.

"Sleep tight." Marie said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Charlie said and Marie closed the door.

Charlie changed and got into bed and blew out the candle. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring.


	10. Marie

**Hey guys. Hmmmmmm. This story seems to be taking its time to where its going, but what the heck, I'm enjoying writting this. By the way, I should note that I barely ever read over my work and if this is a little hazy and confusing, blame the two glasses of wine I had while writing this.**

"This is where I must leave you," Gabrielle said when entering Versailles. The Doctor looked about and realised how much he missed this place. He had some good times here in his past incarnations and he would not let a murder get in his way of enjoying his experiences here.

"Where will you be going?" The Doctor asked as Gabrielle let go of the Doctor's arm. As much as she enjoyed the Doctor's company and his knowledge of the future, she was tired and wished to go to bed after an eventful day such as this.

"Me? I am off to bed. It has been a long day and I am tired. I am sure I shall see you in the morning," Gabrielle said and looked about the room. She noticed Jack leaving his seat and the girl the Doctor had arrived with was sitting on her own in the corner. "Good night." Gabrielle said and made off for her room. The Doctor watched her go and thought about the conversation they had. It is sad when a friendship is broken up. He thought about a certain experience he had witnessed before when a friendship was broken up because of something so simple. The memory was vivid in his mind at the moment, as he remembered comforting the boy when he was there. Obviously the boy would not remember him now, as he had comforted the boy in one of his previous incarnations, but he remembered the situation.

The boy was gay. He had told his best friends that he was gay and they accepted it and became even closer after that point. The Doctor had no prejudices against homosexuality as he did not consider it to be a sin as some conservative Christians considered it. The Doctor understood how difficult it was at the time to come out, and how some people could be funny about man on man action, but nonetheless he comforted the boy at his time of need. He almost invited him to travel with him in the TARDIS but thought it was inappropriate as he had to confront his fears, not run away from them by running off with an alien through time and space. He comforted the boy when he needed comfort the most. He had come out to his family and they had kicked him out of their home and their lives. They wanted nothing more to do with a homosexual and removed every evidence that they had a relative who preferred to sleep with men than with women. The society at the time was that being different meant being excluded from everything. The Doctor felt proud that humans overcame that problem in time and felt that they had grown up. Gone was the days when homophobes and racists made people feel afraid. He knew this for a fact that if Jack could sleep with every man/woman/animal/plant/living thing going, then the human race must have accepted homosexuality. Nonetheless, this boy was on his own and he had told some of his other mates as well. He had told the Doctor that two of his mates had accepted him, and that he will always respect them for that, but all his other mates had turned against him, calling him queer and spitting at him and kicking him in the street. The boy's life was a disaster and he was willing to give it all up to ease the pain.

The Doctor remembered the use of persuasion he had given to the boy.:-

"_It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. If they can't accept you for what you are, then they should never be your friends. You still have friends. Don't give up your life just because of some jerks giving you a hard time. Life will get better. Trust me."_

The Doctor remembered the response. He was travelling on his own at the time, as Ace had finally decided to leave him.

"_How do you know? Can you see into the future?"_

"_I have seen more things than you can imagine. I would invite you to join me but you need to confront your fears. If we meet in the future, I hope that life will treat you better, and maybe we could meet up for a drink."_ The Doctor said and decided to leave. He had no idea what had happened to the boy. He was no more than a teenager, but he couldn't quite place the name of the boy.

Rose had gotten up out of her seat and made her away towards the last of the people in the hall. One of them looked extremely upset. The Doctor thought this must be the fiancée of the late Louis Theréson.

The Doctor was about to intercept Rose when he noticed a woman had entered the hall. It was the woman who he was in league with the other two. Their eyes met and the Doctor knew she was looking for him in particular.

She must have spoken to the Jack wannabe, The Doctor thought. God knows what Rose had told him.

The woman made her way across the hall towards the Doctor with an angry look on her face.

Oh boy, the Doctor thought.

"Who are you really?" She said and the Doctor noted the redness across her face.

"I told you already. Marie, right?" The Doctor said trying to remember what Gabrielle had said.

"Listen. No psychic paper can fool me. You have been speaking to Gabrielle, haven't you?" Marie said and she continued to look cross.

"What's it to you?" The Doctor said, his patience wearing thin.

"I don't know who you are but you cannot interfere!" Marie said but the Doctor had enough.

"Not interfere? Your presence here is interfering with the course of history! You obviously did not come back just to study this period of history. The three of you have another motive in mind. Don't talk to me about interfering as I am an expert in that department. By the way, how could you accuse of me of interfering when you try having it off with a man ready to be wed?" The Doctor ranted and noticed Marie had backed down.

"What did Gabrielle say to you?" Marie said, not willing to let go of the conversation.

"Nothing much but I do have a brain you know. Why were you having an affair with the man?" The Doctor said.

"Because I wanted to okay? I did not intend on him being murdered." Marie said and the Doctor was not convinced.

"For someone who has just lost their love, you seem pretty stable for it. In fact, you don't look upset at all." The Doctor said. He was deliberately trying to wind her up to try and get the answers he wanted. Of course, he could wait for Rose but he had to do something in the mean time.

"How dare you? You're accusing me of murdering him aren't you!" Marie said, loud enough so some people stopped taking and looked at her.

"Not entirely but you are a prime suspect. In fact, your little trio are prime suspects." The Doctor said, triumphantly.

"What about you and your little blonde bombshell?" Marie said and knew this was the wrong thing to say.

"Leave Rose out of this. We had nothing to do with the murder as arrived afterwards." The Doctor said and now Marie had a look of triumphant on her face.

"So. You did lie to me. That box of yours is a time travelling machine? Why is it stuck as a police box?" Marie said, trying to get the conversation away from her.

"It's a disguise." The Doctor said, angry at letting his guard down.

"A disguise? Maybe in London 1960 but in Paris 1789 I think not?" Marie said.

" Have you noticed anyone taking an interest in it?" The Doctor said. He noticed Marie was thinking that no-one had taken a serious interest in it bar herself and Charlie.

"Good point, but why a police box?" Marie said, considering herself on safer ground.

"It got stuck like that. I've tried fixing it but came out disastrous. It did give Peri the giggles though when it turned into a large organ in the middle of London." The Doctor said and decided to bring the conversation back towards Marie.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" The Doctor asked and knew he would not get the answers he needed.

"Not just yet. Who do you think murdered Louis?" Marie asked.

"Me? I have no idea. I'll speak with Rose later and see what she has found out. For the mean time why don't you tell me why your friend is impersonating Jack Harkness?" The Doctor asked. He liked where this conversation was going.

"None of your business. You just keep going on about Louis." Marie said and gave a little smile. She liked the Doctor but not enough to tell him everything. She was getting tired now and decided it was time to go to bed.

"I am off to bed. I shall see you in the morning." Marie said and left the hall. The Doctor stood on his own for a moment and went to get some of the food that was left behind from the party.

Oh my God what is that, the Doctor thought and picked up this strange jelly like food in front of him. It didn't smell nice either and the Doctor thought it would be safer to leave that alone. He helped himself to some fruit which was left behind and decided to join Rose who was talking to a woman at the other end of the room. He noticed that the woman she was originally talking with had left.

However he was interrupted when the second event of the evening happened.

Some guards entered the hall and surrounded every entrance and exit.

Someone had tried to kill the King and Queen but failed. However the list of suspects increased with the Doctor.

He narrowed it down to four individuals.

Jeanne D'Artois. Marie Orléans. Jack wannabe. Gabrielle.


	11. Jeanne D'Artois

**Sorry it has taken so long. I swear that school does wish for you to have a social life outside of school.**

**Anyway, I've tried my best to write this chapter and its taken me ages. God knows when I'll be able to write the next one, but don't worry, I haven't left it abandoned. There's a little summary at the bottom of the page if you don't understand some of the french words.**

Rose watched Charlie leave the hall and sat in her seat on her own for a bit. She thought back over the conversation she had just had with Charlie. For a time agent, she thought he was pretty weak at keeping secrets, even though she had guessed most of them. She recalled her first meeting with Jack during The Blitz, when he seduced her but eventually crumbled and the truth came pouring out of him like water breaking through a fractured dam. Maybe he just did not deny everything as she was right anyway.

She tried to think about the mission that he and his friends were undertaking. If it was top secret then it must be something serious. Extremely serious, she thought to herself. She did not like the way the agency handled themselves. From what she learnt from Jack, they abused their power of time travelling. It was clear from what Charlie had told as well that they did not seem to be very ethical.

They had stolen two years of Jack Harkness' life without a clue what he had been doing for two years. In fact, she could not understand how Jack learnt of this, as if he had lost two years he would not realise it. Then, somehow Charlie had become apart of the Time Agency even though he is from the 20th century.

Someone must have taken him there, Rose thought as she recalled he had said it goes against the entire agency. She instantly thought of Marie as the culprit in this situation.

What would they be doing here anyway? Rose thought. They are obviously not here to record the events of the French Revolution.

Rose got distracted when she saw the Doctor entered the room with the girl she had seen earlier. Gabrielle. They were both had locked arms which made Rose jealous. How dare she? Rose thought, but was instantly sickened by the amount of jealousy she had for this girl. The Doctor was always like this, she thought. He had mentioned something before about his previous companions.

"_In all I have had roughly, 8 male companions, unless you include UNIT then it raises drastically, two robots and well over 20 female companions." The Doctor had said._

"_Well you little stud." Rose had replied and threw a pillow at him._

Rose smiled at this memory, and watched the Doctor with insane jealousy in her eyes. The Doctor was hers, but her envy dropped when they both separated. Gabrielle was speaking to the Doctor, but she got bored of watching the two and eyed the people around the room instead. Her eyes settled on a woman crying in the back on her own. She had noticed her earlier but was too distracted by Charlie. Then, she was surrounded by her friends, but most had left. Gabrielle had walked into her view point but Rose ignored her as she was leaving the room. She had no time for silly little girls like that and got up out of her seat and made her way across the hall.

She kept her eyes on the woman and tried not to look at the Doctor. She noticed she was being far too possessive over the Doctor, as he was not hers in the first place, and calmed herself down. She still did not want to talk to him right now anyway.

From this distance, she could see the woman had been crying a river. She was unsure whether she should walk over or canoe over at this rate. The woman's make-up was ruined and she was clearly the victim's wife or fiancée. Rose sat down next to her and noticed the Doctor was speaking to the other girl of the trio. Marie.

"How are you?" Rose asked and placed her hand on the woman's arm, but the woman pushed it away.

"My fiancé has just been murdered. I am cloud nine. What do you think?" The woman said and Rose ignored this as the woman was upset. In other circumstances, Rose would have bitten back, but now was not the time.

"My name is Rose. What is yours?" Rose asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Jeanne. Jeanne D'Artois. We were meant to get married soon." Jeanne said and got a tissue out of her pocket in her dress.

"Your fiancé? You did realise he was seeing someone else do you?" Rose asked, treading dangerous ground here.

Jeanne looked shocked and hurt at this.

"You think I am stupid? You think that I have not been noticing what my husband has been doing these past few months? It's that _Austrichienne_. I could swear she's Austrian. Look at her, the little bitch, trying to sway that poor man. She wasted no time after her lover died did she?" Jeanne ranted and was looking directly at the Doctor. Rose tried her best not to laugh, and keep a straight face.

"How long has she been here for?" Rose asked. She might as well kill two birds with one stone. She could possibly get some extra answers about the murder and the Time agents in one go.

"A few months. She arrived with her two friends and instantly mingled with the rest of the _parlement_. I was suspicious of them at first, as they did not seem to fit in right, but I ignored the other two and concentrated on her. Marie Orléans. She had already slept with a number of aristocrats already, but did she ever get _mauvais discours? _No, but The Queen does for nothing in particular. She swayed my betrothed easily and I instantly hated her for it." Jeanne said and she had stopped crying.

"You think she would have murdered him?" Rose asked. She knew she was not going to get many answers out of Jeanne about the Time Agents, but tried her luck with the murder instead.

"Of course I think so. Then again, I could have killed him because I was so angry at him." Jeanne said and noticed the look on Rose's face, "_Non, Non_, Mademoiselle Rose. I did not mean to say I had murdered him. A figure of speech, as they say. Saying that though, I know of many people he had angered over the last few months and any of them could have killed him." Jeanne said and Rose took an interest in this,

"Who?" Rose asked, curious to find out.

"Well, there was me and Marie, probably her two friends, and half of Versailles. It would take to long to explain how he angered each and every one of them, but in some way he had annoyed everyone at some point. Some to the point of no return." Jeanne said and blew her nose on the tissue she still held in her hand.

"Thank you, Rose. I did not mean to snap at you earlier. I am going to bed. I hope I will feel better in the morning. Good night." Jeanne said and gave a little smile to Rose and left the hall to her slumber.

Rose felt sorry for the woman. She had loved this man, and the past few months must have been a torment for her.

Rose got up and made her way to another woman, to try and catch whatever they were talking about.

"Who was murdered?" She asked a woman in the group. The woman turned around smiling, but her smile dropped when she saw Rose. Rose could see that this woman did not approve of her in any way, but Rose tried her best. She knew who the victim was but needed to know more.

"Haven't you heard? It was Louis Theréson. Now go along and fetch me a drink, like a good little girl." The woman said and made a hand gesture to get Rose away from her. Rose gave her this look of pure hatred. How could people be like that? She thought to herself.

Rose noticed the Doctor was at the food table and looking directly at her. However, an incident had disrupted the hall.

What a holiday this turned out to be, Rose thought as she watched guards enter the hall.

**AUTRICHIENNE:- This is the term used in the French Revolution by Radicals and Revolutionists against Marie Antoinette. It literally means Austrian Bitch. I just thought I'd add it, as Austria was not in France's good books.**

**PARLEMENTS:- These are similar to the Parliaments in Britain. A group of Aristocratics would gather in these places and discuss, and eat to their delight. I'm not sure if Versailles could be called a Parlement, but hey, it's fiction. What the heck.**


	12. A night to remember

**Howdy! Sorry it's been so long and sorry this chapter is kind of short, but i need to keep up with it as much as I can or I lose track of where I am going. This chapter was a bugger to write, but here it is and hopefully I will have a few more chapters up soon. At least one will be Charlie's Past Episode III, but I have far too much work. If any of you want to do my work, please feel free to do it all for me.**

"What now?" Rose asked the Doctor, who was startled by the sudden appearance of Rose. His mind was still sensitive at the moment from the regeneration. It never took him this long before to recover after a regeneration. Thinking back, only his first regeneration was as natural as can be, as he had been forced to change once by his own people, poisoned twice by a spider and a disease, fallen from a satellite dish, forced again by the Rani, shot in the chest and not to mention his two recent regenerations. The point he was trying to make though, was that he recovered very quickly after most of them, bar his fifth regeneration when he tried to kill Peri.

"Doctor?" Rose asked but he was miles away. The Doctor ignored Rose and all the commotion around him and looked at a large painting at the end of the hall. It was a very beautiful painting, of a blonde haired women holding a rose, but there was darkness around her. It was titled "Protect the rose".

He came back down to earth when he felt a slap across his back. It had hurt.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked and looked at Rose who was looking very serious.

"Bringing you back from wherever you went to." Rose said.

"That hurt mind. You hit my mole!" The Doctor said and Rose rolled her eyes. One of the first things this Doctor had told her was about his mole on his shoulder blade.

"Shut up about your mole, what the hell is happening?" Rose asked and looked about. There was guard at every exit and some people had started to cry.

"From what I had gathered, someone had tried to murder the Royals in their own room. Doesn't surprise me really, as they will always be targets, but I don't think anyone has gotten as close as that." The Doctor said, and once again, like many times before, Rose was lost.

"As close as what?" Rose said, hoping the Doctor would enlighten her.

"Well, the possible murderer was staring down at Marie Antoinette when she screamed. It scared him or her and ran for his or her life. Doubt we'll ever know who did it." The Doctor said but Rose had an idea.

"What if it was the same person who killed the poor man?" Rose asked and the Doctor turned his head.

"Exactly what I was thinking." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, right, whatever. You know I'm the brains of this operation. Who are your main suspects?" Rose said but the Doctor had dazed off again.

"Would it hurt you to be like Morse for a change?" Rose said.

"Who?" The Doctor asked, getting more confused.

"Morse, Jonathan Creek, Hutch, ANYTHING!" Rose said getting a little annoyed.

"I haven't the faintest idea, what you are going on about," The Doctor said and put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a white paper bag, "Jelly baby?". He held out the white paper bag and offered it to Rose.

"Anyway, I think it may have been one of our time agents." Rose said, and the Doctor became interested in this. He took out a green jelly baby and started chewing.

"What have you found out from the man and the woman you were speaking to?" The Doctor asked and Rose told him everything she knew. She told him about the secret mission which they were so reluctant to reveal and came up with another idea.

"Maybe their mission is to murder the King and Queen." Rose said, but the Doctor was not too sure.

"I know for a fact that the trio is not a happy trio at all. Gabrielle hates who she thinks is Jack and it has torn her friendship with Marie to pieces. It is likely that Gabrielle would do anything to stick to her mission, but I can't be so sure of this." The Doctor said.

"What do you propose we do?" Rose asked and took a jelly baby for herself.

"I propose we go back to the TARDIS and get some sleep, and try to solve this in the morning." The Doctor said.

"You don't need no sleep though!" Rose said as she remembered him mentioning that they never really needed to sleep.

"But you do though, and besides, I could kill for a cup of coffee or something right now." The Doctor said and Rose gave him this look.

"Figure of speech. It was a figure of speech. Now come Victoria." The Doctor said and stopped, knowing he had said the wrong name again.

"Rose." Rose automatically said.

"I knew that! I was just testing you!" The Doctor said quickly and they both walked back towards the TARDIS, hoping to find some more answers in the morning to this situation.

"Those Time Agents are real jerks you know that?" Rose said out of the blue as they both walked back down to the TARDIS.

"What makes you think that?" The Doctor said.

"Well, they stole two years of Jack's life to begin with, and then they go meddling with history." Rose said.

"So do we? I have been doing it for many years now. Like Mickey said before, if you look hard enough you can always find me in history." The Doctor said.

"But we don't do it as a job though. That is their lives." Rose said.

The Doctor said nothing and opened the TARDIS door when they found it again. It was very hard finding things in the dark, even something as big as the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked back up to Versailles and thought about what Rose had said. Maybe they were trying to kill the King and Queen of France. Maybe they were trying to bring an end to the revolution, or speed it up.

The Doctor took one last final look at Versailles and entered the TARDIS to ponder over the events that had happened this evening.


	13. Revelations

**I'm hoping this story will come up to 19 chapters in all. Tell you why another time but I don't think it will be possible. Think it may be more. Anyhow thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

"Where is she?" A voice said behind Gabrielle, who was amazed that she heard this over the commotion of the corridors. People were restless as not only an aristocrat had been murdered by, potentially, one of their own, the King and Queen had been targets also.

The corridors were swarming with people at the moment, panic set in their eyes as they too could be the next targets. Some guards were trying to reassure people that it was all under control and extra security measures had been.

Amazing, Gabrielle thought, that even now there is a stable security body. A hand grabbed her arm. It was cold, and Gabrielle shivered. She turned around to see an enraged woman, whose eyes screamed madness.

"Where is she?" Jeanne D'Artois repeated, tightening her grip on Gabrielle's hand. Gabrielle struggled to detach herself from Jeanne, but Jeanne was not letting go. This was a woman on a mission, and she was not going to stop until she completed it.

"Who? Let go of me your hurting!" Gabrielle said and struggled even harder against Jeanne. Gabrielle looked into her eyes and saw a mad woman.

"You know who, you little slut. Your friend, Marie." Jeanne said and dug her nails into Gabrielle arms. Gabrielle winced as Jeanne's nails were extremely sharp.

What do you expect? She told herself. All the women do is file their nails all day and wave a fan once in a while.

"I do not know. I've barely seen her." Gabrielle said and gave a huge tug which did release her arm from the tight grasp of Jeanne, but lost her balance in the process and fell on the floor. A metallic object fell out of her pocket and landed on the floor with a thud, though neither Gabrielle or Jeanne had noticed.

"I lost sight of her in all this commotion." Jeanne said and started to scratch violently at her own arm, as if to punish herself.

She needs help, Gabrielle thought and instantly thought of the 20th century with their white padded walls and straight jackets.

Jeanne stopped what she was doing and looked up the corridor and gave a wicked smile. Gabrielle did not like this. She had found her target.

"Gabrielle, what is going on?" Marie asked and helped Gabrielle up off the floor. Charlie had just arrived behind her, with a sleepy look on his eyes. He was not wearing a top. Marie looked at Jeanne, who gave her a little smile.

Marie had no time to react as instantly a searing pain went down the side of her face. She could feel blood trickling down on her face and brought her hand up to cover it while Charlie held Jeanne back.

"Those nails are armed and dangerous." Gabrielle said next to her and showed Marie her arm, which too was bleeding from where Jeanne had dug her nails in.

"It was you, you murdering bitch. I'll have your head for this." Jeanne said, struggling to get out of Charlie's hold on her. Marie looked on in disbelief.

"You think I would murder the man I love? You're more shallow than I thought." Marie said and brought out a hanky from her dress to apply pressure on her newly inflicted wounds.

"You've made my entire life a misery. I will kill you for this!" Jeanne screamed from Charlie's hold and suddenly noticed the metallic object on the floor, which was now lighting up. She was looking at it in wonder which directed everyone else's attention at it.

Gabrielle looked down and almost fainted. She had put the mission in total jeopardy.

In the confusion, Jeanne managed to brake Charlie's hold and head for the object. She grabbed it before anyone could react, and now the tables had turned.

"What is this?" Jeanne asked, holding the object as if it was about to explode.

No-one answered. Charlie looked about and noticed no-one else was paying attention to whatever Jeanne was holding. They were all too caught up in the situation of the King and Queen.

"What is this?" Jeanne repeated, this time raising her voice. She was getting very angry this evening.

"It is nothing." Gabrielle said quickly and stepped forward to take the object away from Jeanne. Jeanne stepped back quickly. She may be mentally unstable, but she was not stupid.

"Liar. What is this?" Jeanne repeated. The object suddenly began to vibrate which Jeanne dropped from the shock. Gabrielle took her chance and grabbed the object before Jeanne could react.

"You are not from here are you?" Jeanne said, everything beginning to click in her fragile mind.

"It would explain many things. How you suddenly turned up out of the blue, and clearly not fitting in. Just wait until I tell the guards. Who knows what other treasures they might find in your rooms?" Jeanne said and gave a wicked little smile. She turned and headed off in the opposite direction to the trio.

"We have to stop her." Gabrielle said and made her way after Jeanne, only to be stopped by Charlie.

"Jack! What do you think you are doing? She could have us killed!" Gabrielle said, but Charlie held on.

"Who are you? You are not the Jack Harkness I heard about." Gabrielle said, ready to hear the truth. Marie dabbed the hanky on her face, which was now quite red from the blood. Charlie said nothing. For the first time, Gabrielle noticed the yellow band on his arm.

"What have you done?" Gabrielle asked in horror, realisation dawning on her. This was no Jack Harkness. This was no time agent. This was not even someone from her own time stream.

"I can explain." Charlie started but was cut off by Gabrielle.

"I'm sure you can. I'm sure you will both be able to explain this to the time agency." Gabrielle said, anger now flaring up within her.

"It's not what you think." Marie started but Gabrielle had had enough. She had her neck to save, and ran after Jeanne.

"I'm going after her. This is turning out to be quite a disaster." Marie said and ran after Gabrielle, leaving Charlie standing on his own in a corridor.

How will I explain this to the agency? Charlie thought. He is from the 21st century, and he and Marie have broken a dozen laws already. He has impersonated a fellow time agent for his own enjoyment, and he did not for one second think of the implications. He did not think of what Marie had done for him, or how he left his friends and his life behind.

He had made a decision.

He will get the Doctor and Rose.


	14. Charlie's Past: Episode III

_November 19th 2005_

_Charlie was preparing to go out with mates Darren and Chris to celebrate his 20th birthday. Though it was still a few days away, Charlie was leaving before hand to go on a trip with Tina. This night suited perfectly for everyone. Darren would meet Chris and Charlie at the nightclub, but Tina said she would already be there as she has a party before hand in the same club._

"_You look really sexy." Chris said from behind Charlie who was buttoning up his best shirt. Charlie winked at him. Chris laughed._

"_Thanks. When you meeting your boyfriend?" Charlie asked and looked in the mirror again, though it was pointless as Chris knew what made Charlie look good and what didn't. It came with the title of being a homosexual._

"_He said he'll turn up whenever. This is your night remember, not mine." Chris said and came up close to Charlie. His hands grabbed on to Charlie's shirt and started to tuck them into his trousers. Anyone walking into the room at that point would think that something is up, but Charlie knows Chris won't do anything sexual and let's Chris carry on with it._

"_Looks much better with the shirt tucked in. Shows off your backside. Are you going to wear a tie?" Chris asked. Charlie looked at him in disbelief._

" _A tie? This is a nightclub not a formal do. I'll leave it like this." Charlie said and Chris smiled._

"_I'm just going to brush my teeth. We'll go then." Chris said and walked out the door._

_Charlie watched him leave and thought how much his life had changed since he had met Tina. He was madly in love with her, and he knew she was madly in love with him. They'd do anything for each other. Of course, as with everything, there is a downside. He knew that it was Tina's fault that he was a drug addict. He was snorting drugs almost every lunch time in college with Tina, though he was sure Darren and Chris suspected something. They had never mentioned it, but Darren was not keen on Tina at all. He was reluctant to come tonight while Tina was coming, but Chris persuaded him._

_Ultimately, it was this drug addiction that had caused Charlie to fail college. From the bright promising student he was when he entered, the moment the drugs got into his system he stopped caring about college. Tina had introduced him to a fabulous new world and he did not want to leave. He was like a fly caught in a spider web. He was stuck and could not get away from the drugs as much as he tried, as they erode him from the inside until he is nothing more than a lifeless shell. He knew he had to stop, but it was hard, and Tina wanted him to join her all the time with her junkie friends. He'd do anything she asked. He was her dog._

_Chris' life was more promising than Charlie's. He had come out of the closet completely and realised that no-one really cared if he was gay or not. He was a bit put down as he was expected a huge drama over the subject, but nevertheless he was accepted for who he was. He was still with his boyfriend who he had asked out in his first lecture of Philosophy. Chris was madly in love with his boyfriend, and many a time has grossed Charlie and Darren out with a full account of their sexual habits. They never spoke of this again as Charlie started fidgeting badly and Darren actually got up to throw up in the toilet, but came up to soon and threw up over a girl sitting at a table with her friend drinking coffee. She was not impressed._

_Charlie got a tie from his rack. There was only three different ones anyway but had a look. He decided it was best to leave the Mickey Mouse one for this occasion and pulled out the other two. One was blue and one was black. _

_It's a party not a funeral, he thought to himself and put the black one away. He lifted up the collar of the shirt and started making his tie. Chris never got the hang of how he did his tie, but the Windsor Knot was quite simple. He had just pulled the long end of the tie through the loop when Chris entered the room again. Charlie pulled down his collar and pulled the tie up to the top of the shirt. _

"_Hell no. I think the shirt on its own is probably best." Chris said and Charlie removed the tie. It was a nightclub after all, but he just wanted Chris' opinion first as he is an expert in the field of fashion._

"_Are we ready?" Charlie asked._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Chris said._

"_What time is the taxi arriving?" Charlie asked. He always let Chris organise these things, as something always went wrong with Charlie._

"_At 7.30." Chris replied and Charlie looked at his digital clock. It said 19.19. Charlie frowned._

"_What?" Chris said noticing the frown, "It's only ten minutes!"_

"_It's not that." Charlie replied. The number put him on edge a little. He never understood why, but it always did._

"_What is it then?" Chris asked. Charlie was not about to spoil his evening over his irrational fear of the number 19._

"_Nothing. Doesn't matter." Charlie replied and went downstairs to have something quick to eat before leaving._

"_I'm going to meet Richard. See you in a bit." Chris said as they left the taxi. Charlie looked around him. There was a massive queue outside the door to get in and the bouncers were only letting in some people. Obviously, some youngsters were trying to get in but had no I.D._

_He was grateful that Tina had provided him with a special pass as this meant he could walk straight in without having to wait outside in the freezing cold._

_He walked up to the nightclub and he could hear music coming from inside. He knew the song. He loved Alice Cooper, but wasn't so keen on the dance version of his song Poison. Nevertheless he knew the words._

"Your cruel device

Your blood like ice."

_Charlie could feel himself singing along with the song and entered the nightclub. It was already full of people, but he spotted Darren waiting by the bar. He did not look happy at all._

"One look could kill,

My pain your thrill."

_Charlie walked up to Darren and greeted him in a friendly fashion. He looked worried, but tried to hide it._

"I wanna love you but I better not touch."

_Darren was looking in the direction of the dance floor. Charlie followed his eyes._

"I wanna hold you better my senses tell me stop."

_Charlie walked on to the dancefloor, not believing what he was seeing._

"I want to kiss you but I want it to much."

_He continued to walk slowly towards the middle of the dance floor, towards the girlfriend that he thought loved him._

"I want to taste you but your lips are venomous

Poison.

You're poison running through my veins, You're poison

I don't want to play these games, Poison."

_He was almost right next to her now, but she hadn't noticed him. She was too busy having her tongue down this complete strangers throat while gripping his backside tightly. He thought this song was very apt for the situation. He could feel the anger swelling up in him. This was girl he had wasted his whole college years over._

_They broke apart and Tina noticed for the first time Charlie was there. She could not miss the tears and anger in his eyes. He turned to walk away and she started shouting after him, trying to make him stop._

"I hear you calling but its needles and pins,

I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name."

_He didn't stop or he would do as the song suggested and seriously hurt her and regret something. He walked straight past Darren who looked extremely upset. He noticed he did stop Tina in her tracks, as he realised that Charlie needed to be alone._

"Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin,

I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous,

Poison"

_Charlie did not hear the rest of the song. He walked out the door and in any direction, as long as he got away from her. He had given his life up for her, and she went off with the first man she saw._

"_Hey handsome." A voice said from behind him. For moment he thought it was Tina but turned around and saw that it was someone completely different._

"_Marie's the name." Marie said and they both talked for what seemed like hours. Charlie forgot about Tina until Marie brought it up. He felt like crap this evening. What a birthday this turned out to be, Charlie thought._

"_Do you want to come with me?" Marie asked Charlie._

"_Why not?" Charlie said and followed Marie. He'll phone Chris or Darren tomorrow to let them know where he was. He had no idea what he was about to let himself into. He followed Marie into a house, not realising that he would never see Chris or Darren again, as he was about to have the adventure of a lifetime, though with great implications._


	15. Running out of time

**Oh my word it has been ages since I updated. It was mainly due to lack of time and writer's block, but I came up with an ending and a nice way to continue the rest of my stories. ENJOY!**

"What is it?" Rose said after opening the TARDIS door. She was surprised to see Charlie was the one knocking the TARDIS door, and even more surprised to see the terror on his face.

"You must come. The both of you if possible but something terrible has happened." Charlie said quickly, eager to get back to Marie and Gabrielle, with the Doctor and Rose.

"Again, what is it?" Rose said, not wishing to get too involved. She has had second thoughts about this whole holiday, if anyone could call it that. She remembered something the Doctor said before, when the pair of them were stuck under a morgue in Cardiff, about how she could die even before she was born. She also remembered her encounter with the Time Reapers due to her meddling and had no wish to repeat that again here.

"Jeanne has found out about us! Gabrielle dropped the communicator and Jeanne picked it up! We need your help!" Charlie said and there was genuine concern in his voice.

"Why would Gabrielle be so stupid as to drop it in the first place?" Rose asked, worried as Jeanne could also work out about Rose and the Doctor just as easily.

"There was an attack on the King and Queen. I suppose it was the same person who killed Louis, but in all the commotion Gabrielle dropped her communicator. I think she was going to make a report." Charlie said quickly and paused. Rose could sense he was holding something back.

"And?" Rose continued.

"And she realises I am not Jack Harkness." Charlie said quickly and tried to avoid Rose's gaze.

"How!" Rose said. She took a quick glance up at the palace and noticed all the lights were on, and it sounded quite noisy.

"She noticed my yellow band and it seemed to click with her that I was not only lying about my identity but also about my entire presence. I think she knows that Marie brought me from the 21st Century." Charlie said, "Now please get the Doctor and come on!"

Rose stopped for a moment, as if to think this all through but went to get the Doctor. She took a few minutes which Charlie found odd as it looked only a small vessel to begin with. He could even see the back of it so he couldn't fathom how she was taking so long.

Rose arrived back with the Doctor. The Doctor was carrying his book, _A tale of Two Cities,_ but put it to one side.

"Let's go before anyone else gets hurt." The Doctor said and motioned Rose out of the TARDIS. It seemed that Rose had briefed the Doctor about the situation, which he put down to the amount of time it took from Rose leaving Charlie to Rose arriving back.

"Who do you think killed that man earlier?" Rose asked, keeping up with the Doctor as all three made their way up to Versailles.

"I have my suspicions, and if I am correct we should find out in a matter of minutes." The Doctor said, but did not slow. In fact, he seemed to speed up.

"So not an alien then?" Rose asked.

"No. Quite human in fact." The Doctor said.

"At least it's not another of those Psychotic Christmas Trees." Rose said quickly, hoping it was not as dangerous as that.

"What!" Charlie said quickly and could not help but smile. He found the thought of Christmas Tree going nuts quite amusing.

"Laugh it off why don't you. Almost killed us, and there the Doctor was sleeping. My mum almost had a fit!" Rose said quickly but smiled back at Charlie.

"When you travel with the Doctor, you see many strange and more than likely dangerous things," Rose said.

"Here we are." The Doctor said quickly and stopped. They were outside the main hall, and already it was packed.

"How are we meant to find him or her in there?" Rose asked quickly.

"You'll see. Come along!" The Doctor said and walked off without waiting for either of them.

"I hate it when he does that!" Rose said and followed quickly after the Doctor, along with Charlie.

They entered the hall and Rose could see that the hall was in fact only half full. The only reason it looked packed was because everyone was pressed against the walls, leaving a massive circle in the centre. _You'll see_, the Doctor had said, and it was obvious that whoever it was they were meant to find would be in the centre. She already had a pretty good idea that Jeanne d'Artois will be there, as she stole the communicator, but Rose could not decide if Gabrielle or Marie was the culprit in the whole situation.

Rose moved forward through the crowds with Charlie. They both held hands as to make sure they would not get separated, and slowly moved their way through. The further they went in, the more dispersed the crowd came and Rose could begin to see the centre. She could already see blood, which during her time with the Doctor was never, under any circumstances, good at all.

They both edged their way forward until they were free of the crowd. Already the Doctor was there. Jeanne d'Artois was lying on the floor, with a stab wound at her side. Marie and Gabrielle were standing above her, both trying to wrench the bloody dagger from the others hand. It was hard to tell which one had actually stabbed Jeanne, but Rose could see that Gabrielle had her precious communicator back.

The struggle seemed to go on for what seemed like a lifetime. Both girls looked a messed and covered in blood. Some people with medical skills were already seeing to Jeanne, as the two screaming girls took no notice of anything else, it was quite safe for the medics to treat Jeanne as quickly as possible.

"Alright, stop!" The Doctor bellowed. It echoed around the hall. Both girls stopped and looked at the Doctor, but neither letting go of the dagger.

"Which one of you did this?" The Doctor said quickly and sternly. Rose had only ever seen him like this once, in this incarnation, and that was after Harriet Jones had destroyed an entire ship for no reason.

Neither girl spoke.

"I know who it was." A voice from the crowd came. Every turned to look at the witness. It was a dark haired girl, who was quite tall, but looked no older than 18. She looked stunning and was wearing all black and looked quite out of place in a formal party. She reminded Rose of Tomb Raider.

"It was Gabrielle."


	16. Case closed

"YOU!" Gabrielle screamed and took a quick tug at the dagger. Marie had let herself go weak after the announcement, but Gabrielle looked livid. Especially at the dark haired girl, who just shrugged and walked back into the crowds. Everyone had seen it, it was just her who had come up and admitted what she saw.

"I thought as much. It was you who killed that man earlier wasn't it?" The Doctor said quickly. Gabrielle remained quiet.

"Of course it was. I do understand why you did it but you must have thought you had committed a perfect murder, but then the gatecrashers arrive, AKA myself and Rose. You didn't count on that happening." The Doctor said, but this time Gabrielle spoke.

"It was her fault," Gabrielle screamed and pointed the dagger at Marie. Marie moved backed and worked her way round the circle until she had reached Charlie, "She was becoming to close to that man, jeopardising the entire mission."

"What was the mission, I don't think we ever found out, did we Rose?" The Doctor said and turned to Rose. She loved it when he revealed everything at the last moment. Very Frostesque as she put it.

"We were initially meant to observe the entire situation, but I got a command from headquarters, ordering the destruction of the King and Queen. Only to observe the effects of the revolution." Gabrielle said and the Doctor looked livid. Rose knew how touchy he was on people meddling in time deliberately.

"You could have changed the entire course of the future! Do you have no regard for that?" The Doctor said calmly, which surprised Rose as how livid he looked.

"I was just following orders, and anyone who got in the way I was to dispose of." Gabrielle said and looked over to Jeanne, who had been moved to the side of the circle and treated.

"Then why not dispose of myself and Rose?" The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle said, still holding the dagger tightly in her hand.

"We got in the way. We messed up your plans big time." The Doctor said, calmly and Rose was impressed at how he was handling this.

"The girl I could have disposed of. However, I could not dispose of you, and besides, you would protect the girl with your life, or lives as I should say." Gabrielle said and it was time to turn the tables. She registered the looked on the Doctor's face. Priceless.

"Timelord. I had to keep you alive to learn more about you, I know of your history. Selfish Doctor number one, taking your Granddaughter away from her life while you were on the run, and then taking her teachers with you just to stop them from blabbing. I know all about your companions, your enemies, how the Daleks destroyed your people and still survived and then, in fact, how you happened to travelling with Jack Harkness." Gabrielle said and this time looked at Charlie.

"How do you know all of this? You had no time to look it up!" Charlie said quickly.

"Oh, but I did. I found out most of it in the few precious minutes I had after stabbing that bitch. I know all about the real Jack Harkness!" Gabrielle said and gave out a small laugh.

"How did you find out about me?" The Doctor said.

"Easy. Time Agency. They know all about you." Gabrielle said, brushing the question off quickly.

"No, they do not. Jack Harkness said the Time Agency thought the Daleks were a myth. They thought the entire Time War was a myth and never happened. They would have thought I was a myth also, so how did they find out so much about me?" The Doctor said quickly.

"I do not know. I just got given the information. Everything you need to know happened the other side of this communicator." Gabrielle said and gave a little wave of her communicator.

Rose had stopped listening after Gabrielle had recited the Doctor's story. She was thinking about the secret mission. By the way they were talking about it before, it sounded top secret, but the mission to kill the King and Queen seemed, well, pathetic.

"Your mission was not to kill the King and Queen." Rose said quickly.

"Yes it was Rose." Charlie said quickly.

"No, you made it out to be one huge secret. Everyone at some point will try to kill the King and Queen, and it wasn't very secret. She knows!" Rose said quickly and pointed at Gabrielle

"Okay, so I lied." Gabrielle said quickly and smiled but stopped, and started to look worried. She was suddenly breathing very heavily and fidgeting about.

"What's that black thing on her neck?" Marie asked quickly. No-one had noticed it earlier, but upon closer inspection it looked like a tiny black dart.

Gabrielle had suddenly gone very still, and fell over, without moving.

"Poisoned darts." The Doctor said quickly.

"Who would have poison darts in Paris in the 18th century?" Rose asked quickly, disbelieving.

"I don't know and honestly I do not care. Case is closed, mystery more or less solved, and I think it's time we leave." The Doctor said quickly.

"This time, let's just go to the beach or something, as we always find trouble." Rose said quickly but looked at Charlie and Marie. The Doctor could see what she was thinking.

"Alright then, I know what you are going to ask. Do you two want to come with us?" The Doctor said to Marie and Charlie.

"Shall we?" Charlie said to Marie.

"Why not? We're likely just to get questioned back at the Agency and I fancy a trip without them lot hanging over my shoulders." Marie said.

Rose smiled. Two new companions. She missed Jack, and to some extent Adam, so it would be nice to have some humans on board.

"Where are we off to next?" Rose asked.

"I'll take us for a holiday first, maybe an uninhabited planet." The Doctor said.

"Last time you took me somewhere like that we ended up in prison." Rose said.

"Meh. You make your own luck." The Doctor said.


	17. Fate

The image of the Doctor faded away.

The three girls looked at each other.

"Ok, so the first one failed. Big deal, still got plenty of opportunities left." One of the girls said. She was of African origin and looked at her two counterparts. She, like the other two were wearing all black in this white room. It was the modern fashion.

"You made a right mess of it all." Another girl said, this of Asian origin.

"Me? It was Eleri's plan to begin with!" The African girl said, pointing at the third girl.

"I did not intend on killing the girl. I framed her! I was the one who spoke up when no-one else would!" Eleri said. She was the girl who in crowd to reveal Gabrielle as the murderer. It was all part of her plan.

"She would have revealed too much. She had to be disposed of!" The African girl said.

"Makosi, how would you know that! Besides, we couldn't kill him just there. We still have to do the mission the Agency set us!" Eleri said.

"The stupid Agency. I hate them. We would be better off without them." The Asian girl said.

"Cho, I do not know if you remember, but it is because of them we exist. We would have perished with the rest of the Greek Gods without them! We have to do their mission first before we can set about doing ours!" Eleri said.

The girls started moving away from the ball which the Doctor's image hung suspended. They started moving towards the next suspended ball. In it, Jack Harkness was still stuck on Gamestation.

"What do we do about him?" Makosi asked.

"Him? He does not have a part to play in this anymore. The Valeyard may come of use later, but that was just a testing ground." Eleri said.

"I did not like the way you made the Doctor regenerate like that and kill his companion. It could have destroyed everything." Cho said angrily.

"We are the Fates. We can do as we wish." Eleri said, but Cho answered back.

"Used to. We know have to work side by side with this Agency. The sooner this mission is done the better." Cho said. Makosi stayed silent.

"It will be. Already the Doctor is on course for a planet, and I have spoken with the Agency about setting up a certain experiment which will enable them to fulfil their mission and continue with ours. We do not have to worry about that much longer." Eleri said.

"What about us then?" Cho said.

"Well considering Eleri's plan did not work. I think it is time for me to give it a shot. I can see he will land in Africa in the future at some point, with the same companions and the Agency mission has not yet been fully completed. I will go there myself and hopefully the Doctor will be disposed of for good." Makosi said, starting to laugh.

"I hope so, for now though," Cho said and lifted up a piece of string which seemed to glow slightly, "this girl life is ending."

Makosi brought out a pair of scissors and cut the cord.

Jeanne d'Artois was no more.


End file.
